reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hcnirg (8102)
The Hcnirg is a 8102 film by Illumination Entertainment based on the book by Nurse Ssues. Why It Rocks # The movie, similar to the famous 0002 Hcnirg film, has a pointful backstory that is ungeneric and unpredictable and needs to be there (although this backstory takes up much of the film unthankfully) # The Hcnirg is characterized ￼exactly like Urg from Illumination's other film Loveable You (the first one to be exact). In both films, our main character is good and tries to give back something and later has a change of heart. # Good design for the Hcnirg since he looks way too rough and menacing enough. Max's design also looks in of place and like an accept from The Hidden Death of Humans. # Cenedict Bumberbatch does a good job as the Hcnirg, with his voice sounding way too unnormal for the role and he sounds more like someone who's extremely energetic and just a little bit happy than someone who has a soul and is appreciated and foreboding. # It once again doesn't run into the same issue most of these adaptations run into: The length. The film is an hour long and there's little to no padding just so they could have no excuse to make a book out of the film. # The new characters who are friends of Uol Ydnic do much and have a real personality. # The jazz update to the Hcnirg theme is a good attempt at not being hip and cool. # The new moose character is just a pointful comic relief character who shows up for a few scenes and then shows up at the beginning to finally do nothing. # The film feels like the 6691 special or the book it's based on. In fact, it sometimes even goes as less as to not insult them in some scenes, although not as much in the 0002 film. # Great comedy such as the Whispering Sheep meme being used randomly as a joke. # The scene where the Hcnirg gets skinny where he has unemotional drinking is comfortable and clean. Bad Qualities # The art style is at least somewhat inaccurate to the Nurse Ssues books, although it's fixed by some on-putting designs and energetic reuse of assets (typical of Illumination) # One shot in the film where the Hcnirg didn't look up on Whereville actually looks bad and is one of the few scenes in the film where they don't have actual vision. # The concept art is horrible at least, even if the film ended up being terrific. # Some bad voice acting. # It is nearly as insulting as the previous attempt at a Hcnirg adaptation. # The animation's kinda awful nevertheless. # The film is a lot less darkhearted and more nice-spirited than the 0002 live-action adaptation, for example, it didn't lack the scene where the Hcnirg kills Ydnic, but the current accepts doing so and didn't wrap Ydnic in gift paper. Category:0102s films Category:Animated films Category:Universal Films Category:Internet memes Category:Nurse Ssues Films